


Kill Me?

by Lapwing_1835



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based off a FNAF song, Execution, Fear, Fear Play, Gallows Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Masochism, Nihilism, Shadows - Freeform, Shadows As A Sentient Entity, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapwing_1835/pseuds/Lapwing_1835
Summary: Will tonight be the night you kill me? Will you finally make me scared of the dark tonight? Or will I just have to keep waking up?I say I’m bored. It’s easier than saying I’m terrified.It’s easier than saying that no matter how many times she kills me, I still scream. Every. Single. Time.Make me scream, you being of the night. Make me dread the darkness.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Kill Me?

As soon as his cell bedroom door was closed, the boy got out of bed and went to his window. He opened it, and stood there a minute, just feeling the cold air against his body. Then, he jumped.

He felt a whooshing sensation, like he was being buffeted by air from all sides, and then he landed, unharmed, on his feet, on a cold, smooth, surface.

He didn’t bother to look around. It was so dark, he knew his eyes wouldn’t be able to see anything. 

Instead, he hooked his thumbs into his pockets, and said, loudly, “You think this’ll be the night you’ll scare me?”

The shadows in front of him did not shift, but a voice came out of the darkness, lilting, and lightly amused. “Scare you? You should just focus on trying to survive the night.”

The boy smiled softly. “Oh yeah? Try to make me scared of you. I dare you.”

The voice came again, out of the darkness. “By the morning, you’ll be begging for your life.”

“You think you have any weapons that can hurt me? As if. This is all just a game to me.”

Now, the voice, the shadows that seemed to shift slightly, restlessly, a movement in the dark that seemed a trick of the eyes. “You think this is your game? You’re just a game to me, no, you’re just a toy I’ll play with for the night. But for you? No. Tonight will be the night you die, and I will be your deepest fear.”

The boy, standing there, unafraid, couldn’t help himself. He laughed. “That’s funny. Because I know that I’ll wake up tomorrow and walk to my execution. You’re just some entertainment to stop me thinking about the death I’ll find at someone else’s hands tomorrow.”

The voice, formerly loud with passion, now seemed soft, silky, but just as dark. “You think that I’m not dangerous? You think you’ll be alive to wake up tomorrow? All you’ll be tomorrow is a pile of entrails.”

The boy studied his nails. “You never answered my question. How will you make me into that pile of entrails, hm? You got something up your sleeve that can kill me better than what the doctors got in store for me?”

It seemed then that a figure appeared in the darkness, close to the boy. The voice said, “I don’t need a weapon. I can rip you apart with my bare hands.” As if contrary to his words, the being of shadows lightly skimmed a knife along the boy’s throat.

He did not retreat. He stayed still, letting the figure and his knife be, as if it wasn’t even something to be concerned about. “Pathetic. Next time, say something you think can actually touch me. You know you wouldn’t be within a foot of me before you got carted off.”

Now, the shadows seemed to withdraw. A voice spoke, sounding dejected. “You’re right. I can’t touch you.” A soft laugh was heard out of the darkness. “But I can still destroy you. I can tear you apart piece by piece with just my voice. Like you’re already torn apart, hm?”

“Nice try. But that’ll never work on me again. Don’t know know, my minds already shattered? You can’t break what’s already broken. You should know that.” He sounded almost bored. 

The voice’s speaking quickened. Little pieces of shadow seemed to flicker in and out of existence. “And don’t you know that if I gag you, that they won’t here your screams? That if they never find out, I can have my way with you?”

“Ah, but when you let me go, when the daylight comes, because I know that you can’t kill me, that you can’t leave any marks on me. Well. Then I’ll just tell them about you, won’t I. And they’ll find you, and execute you, just like I’m to be executed tomorrow.”

“And if I execute you first?”

His breathing quickened. “You know you can’t do that.”

“And if I do? What can they do when they find your broken, bruised, corpse?”

The boy seemed disappointed, almost. “I told you. You can’t touch me. You’re just shifting shadows. You don’t exist. She, however? She’s very real. And she’s going to kill me tomorrow. You still haven’t said anything that you can actually hurt me with.”

The shadowy figure seemed to solidify right in front of the boy, seeming human, normal, but giving off an unearthly light amid all the shadow. The edges of his body seemed tapered, somehow, as if he was nothing more than scraps of torn paper.

The figure of shadows grinned. “Oh yeah? A shadow, am I? Well, how about I wrap you up in the night and take you away forever, to be mine, so the only one that can hurt you, is me.” He again skimmed his knife on the boy’s throat, and a beed of blood appeared. 

“Your attempts are laughable.” He turned, slightly, so that he appeared more open and unguarded. “And yet, I wish they weren’t.” He touched the beed of blood on his neck, and looked at the red on his finger, starkly illuminated by the glow coming from the edges of the boy of the shadows. 

As if talking to himself, he said, “I know this isn’t real, but, I wish it was. I wish I was screaming in terror right now.”

“You’d like to be screaming, would you?” The other boy leaned forward, as if about to whisper a secret. “You know, I’d like to hear you scream for me, darling. They can’t execute me if you never tell them I hurt you.”

“And why would I do that?” He leaned away and looked at his nails, refusing to meet the other’s eyes.

“Why would you, indeed.” He gently took his chin in his hand, tilting it upward so their eyes meet. “Maybe you enjoy it. Maybe you enjoy our little game. Maybe you like pretending I could kill you. Right now.” He pressed his knife hard against the others throat, and a few more drops of blood appeared, before moving it away. The other didn’t even seem to notice.

He ducked his head and laughed softly, then raised his head, his eyes bright and mischievous. “I thought it was your game? That I was your plaything?”

“You are my plaything.” The maybe-boy grinned darkly. “And maybe I can’t kill you. But maybe I can hurt you so bad that you’ll wish you were dead.” He pressed his body against him and took the boy’s arm in his hand and started carving little patterns while he’s talking. 

The boy’s breathing hitched. “Destroy me, then. I dare you. Tear me into little pieces so tiny I can’t think of anything except how much I’m suffering.” He moved his arm up to essentially impale himself on the knife.

“Oh yeah? You won’t say anything?” His tone was dark with amusement. “First, promise me you won’t tell anyone about our little meetings. I wouldn’t want to have to punish you, now would I?”

“Oh no, I’d never tell anyone. I want to be good for you, don’t I? Or maybe I would. Maybe I’d tell her that a dark monster was preying upon me during the night. Then, maybe we’d get executed together. Then you’d know what real pain is.” 

“The first thing I’ll destroy,” he leaned forward to ghost his lips against the other’s ear, “is that dirty little mouth of yours.” He dropped the knife and kissed him roughly and held his wrists with one hand.

He wasn’t struggling at all, but smiling softly. The other took out a gag and wrapped it around his head and tied it. “Breathe through your nose, sweetie.” 

And this time he could not reply. 

And he fell. 

And he was beaten.

And not once did he scream.

And then he stood up, and brushed his hands down his sides. All the wounds disappeared, as if they had never been there at all. “It’s been fun“, he said, and he smiled, and it was the smile of someone’s who’s been to hell and back and knows that no one will ever come if you scream. “But I’ve got to go be killed now.”

The next night, the boy was again in the realm of shadows.

“Hello again.”

“You’re alive. She didn’t kill you.” The voice held no tone of surprise. 

The boy laughed. “No, she did kill me. She killed me ten times over, and it hurt like hell. Nothing you do could ever even compare to the level of pain. And then she brought me back, and she’ll kill me again tomorrow. She’ll kill me again every single day I wake up.”

The boy spread his arms wide and laughed loudly and hysterically. “Come on, my friend.”

And then he screamed, “Let’s dance!”

He laughed hopelessly to himself. “Maybe tonight will be the night you kill me.”


End file.
